Blades of Fire
by Blackstaff
Summary: Its holiday in Silverymoon and the Queen of Cormyr is coming for the holidays. But with her comes the Fire Knives, a group of assassins who plot to murder the queen. Can Shadimir and friends stop the Fire Knives before they murder Queen Filfaeril?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

Nightal 10 1372 DR, Year of Wild Magic

**I**n a dark basement, several assassins of the Fire Knives organization were gathered in a tight circle, huddling close to each other to protect their bodies from the chilling air that was slipping through the cracks of the basement's small window.

"Why are we all the way here in Silverymoon?" one of the younger assassins asked with a stutter that was caused by the chattering of his teeth. Many of the other assassins looked at each other and nodded. They wondered why the Grandfather had brought several members of the organization out of Cormyr and put them in the Gem of the North at this time of the year. Some speculated that he was plotting to assassinate the leaders of the kingdoms and cities that comprised the country of the Silver Marshes. Obould Many-Arrows, Helm Dwarf-friend, Bruenor Battlehammer, and even Alustriel Silverhand Their heads would make the great trophies for the guild's various headquarters back in Cormyr and Westgate. However others speculated the Grandfather was succumbing to old age and madness. Whatever the reason many the Fire Knives who had left their comfortable posts in the Forest Kingdom and came west to the cold and unforgiving Marshes were staring to conceive of plots to mutiny.

Just as the temperature in the basement was getting a little warmer, the Grandfather of Assassins entered without any sound. Like the rest of his men, he was dressed from head to toe in black leathers with red stitching along the sides.  
"Gentlemen welcome to Silverymoon," the Grandfather greeted in a cynical voice He examined the room, hearing the long-winded breaths his men were taking. "Now as Geraln asked a moment ago, why are we all here in this cold wasteland? Now I'm sure you can answer that for us Geraln." He paused, looking in the young assassin's direction.

A moment of silence filled the room, but then it was broken when Geraln's body fell to the cold floor. Next to Geraln's corpse, a tall and stalky gentleman, held up his blood-stained dagger.

"Thank you Maclin," continued the Grandfather, watching the mixed reactions of the other assassins. "To answer the question, I have brought many of you to Silverymoon because word is going around that queen herself is coming to the city to spend the holidays."

The rest of the Fire Knives looked at each other, their whispers and chattering filled with excitement. Since the organization was founded, the goal of the Fires Knives was to eliminate the noble houses of Cormyr, especially the kingdom's rulers House Obarskyr. Every assassin present would trade in their own mothers to see an Obarskyr die by their hands. In their eyes, a chance to kill the Queen of Cormyr would easily make up for their stay in the north.

Underneath his hood, the Grandfather of Assassins grinned as the the voices of his men grew louder. "If that puts you in high spirits, then it should really please you to learn that she is bringing Azoun V with her. Though the war wizards and Silverymoon's forces will be watching their every move, we can easily get past them."

"That's right," yelled one pudgier members of the Fire Knives," the spells of the wizards haven't stopped us from killing before."

"Death to the queen," shouted another assassin. "Death to the king."

"Death to all Obarskyrs," declared Maclin in a harsh voice. .

The Grandfather held his hand up to silence the growing chants. "Yes, death to all Obarskyrs, and once we are done here, perhaps we will expand out into the western lands of Faerun."

The men turned to each other, discussing their aspirations for the future their leader had suggested to them. While they were doing this, the Grandfather stepped away, leaving his men to their dreams of killing the queen and the king.

He was just about to exit the basement when he felt Maclin's hand on his shoulder.

"Milord, though I am confident of our succession in destroying both the queen and her grandson, how will you know when she arrives in Silverymoon?"

The Grandfather turned to Maclin. "A good question. One thing that has always made us dangerous is our ability to blend in with the common and rich people.. Though I can not go into full detail Maclin, I will simply tell you that when the queen arrives in Silverymoon. I will know it. When she takes her first steps in the city's gates, I will not be far behind."

Maclin drew out his blood stained dagger once more, his eyes filled with eagerness "And then we will strike when their guards are down."

"Precisely," whispered the Grandfather before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nightal 12 1372 DR, Year of Wild Magic

"**D**o you think we have enough food?" asked Jepetto the svirfneblin gnome as he placed the two large baskets of breads and fruits onto the smooth wooden counter tops.

The blue-eyed undead hunter Shadimir Deachron smiled as he put a small box containing grains in the cupboard above his friend's head. A small ray of sunlight peaked through the kitchen window, causing a faint glow in Shadimir's silver hair. "Well Jepetto, we have lots of guests coming over for the holidays, including Alustriel which means that we'll need a lot more food, but I can get that when Alustriel says we can come over to the palace."

A smile parted through the deep gnome's ebony lips. "I still say that you need a bigger house Shadimir."

"I'll keep that in mind," acknowledged the undead hunter as he looked down at the svirfneblin, who stood as tall as the hunter's hips. "However it would be hard to find someone to buy from. The city is really busy this time of year especially with the queen coming here. Alustriel is going to have her hands full at the palace, even without us being there."

Jepetto tightened his brown overcoat and adjusted the goggles on his forehead. "That's true, but she is probably used to it, and you remember how persistent she was to have us over, so I doubt there is any chance of her changing her mind about us spending the holidays with her. Having the queen there will make things all the more exciting for her and for us. Why I bet she has the queen's room all ready to go."

"Actually I haven't started on Filfaeril's room at all Jepetto," came a voice from the kitchen doorway.

Shadimir turned to his wife Stephanie, gazing at her beautiful face, then at the blue wool robe that covered her voluptuous form. Her raven black hair that had a golden streak in the middle was tied up in a bun and her hazel eyes were filled with warmth His heart melted every time his blue eyes beheld her beauty. Yet the moment her words reached his ears, he became a little confused.

"Exactly what do you mean by that dear?" he asked her as he straightened the sleeves of the white shirt he wore.

Stephanie, devout priestess of the god Kelemvor walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Well Filfaeril isn't staying at the palace, at least not for the first few days. She is staying here with us, and she will be bunking with Dalla while Azoun sleeps in the nursery."

Shadimir sighed, then looked at his wife. "We've got King Bruenor and his family arriving as well as everyone else. I wish you would have told me about this sooner."

The doomguide looked at her husband. Stroking his cheek she pouted," Does this mean she can't stay?"

The hunter shook his head and kissed her softly. "No, she can stay. I just don't want our children becoming frightened because Vangerdahast and his war wizards appear in our living room in a cloud of smoke, taking away their presents because Azoun might accidentally swallow a ribbon."

Stephanie hit his shoulder than pulled him into the living room. Jepetto, who had left the kitchen when Stephanie had entered, was playing chess with the hunter's brown haired half-elven daughter Dalla. Stephanie's pregnant blond haired sister Aliyah Munoz was watching her dark elf lover Drizzt DoUrden finish the book he was reading. When he closed the closed the book, the drow sighed. "That Huma was quite a man. I'm glad you recommended it to me Shadimir."

"Your welcome," the hunter responded as his eyes went to his neighbors, the red haired bard named Ronald and his vampire novelist wife Minerva/ They were playing with their daughter Hestia on the floor near the fireplace. Over near the study, the twins Jacen and Andreya were playing with Shadimir's snow tiger companion Elros.

Seeing Shadimir and Stephanie, Minerva smiled and said in a musical voice," I take it her majesty has not arrived yet."

Stephanie bit her lip and nodded. Though she was a champion of a god who taught his clergy to hunt and destroy undead (so that their souls can find peace in the afterlife), Stephanie was fond of the vampire, who was blood-bound to her human husband, thus not having the weaknesses and blood cravings normal vampires would get.

The one thing about Minerva that did annoy the cleric was her constant questions and ideas for a book about Stephanie's adventures.

"You'll speak with the queen soon darling, you must not be so hasty," Ronald advised as he gently set Hestia on the floor. The red haired girl, who was three months younger than the twins, smiled as she gently grabbed her father's hand, then let go. Minerva sighed as she watched her daughter stand up and waddle towards the other side of the living room where the twins Jacen and Andreya were playing.

Stephanie leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "I'm going into the kitchen love."

Minerva stood up as the priestess walked away. "I'll go with you," she said, following the priestess into the kitchen. "I have a great idea for a novella about the time you and Aliyah fought that ghoul lord in Myth Drannor."

"If she gets to talk with Fee, that will make another book she plans to write," Aliyah commented as she sat up, her left hand resting on the top of her enlarged belly.

Setting the book on the couch's arm, Drizzt kissed her softly. "I can't wait to read that book about your early days as a dragon, especially the story where you saved Bruenor's life." Aliyah grinned, remembering how she told her lover, and everyone else about the unusual circumstances of her birth. She had been the product between a powerful wizard and a female dragon, who had the ability to change her form. Like her mother, Aliyah too had the power to change her shape, though from the knowledge a seer had given her, she knew that it would not be passed on to her offspring.

"She has six hundred years of history to choose from" the blond ranger commented as her magical left eye moved back and forth.

Smiling, Shadimir turned his attention to the chess match. Jepetto had beaten Dalla in eight moves, but they quickly agreed to a rematch. While the deep gnome was setting up the board, the half-elf turned to her father. 'I'm excited about sleeping in the same room as the queen,' she signed with her fingers.

The undead hunter nodded and signed with his fingers,' I am too Dalla.' He walked over and sat on the floor, next to the couple were anxiously awaiting the birth of their child. "I've been meaning to ask you Drizzt, is it true Catti-brie is with child?"

The dark elf nodded, looking right at Shadimir. "Yes it's true. It seems Wulfgar will be a proud parent once more."

Shadimir noted an expression of approval in the drow's lavender eyes. _They had once been lovers, him and Catti-brie,_ he said to himself _and though they reflect on their past at times, they both have moved on and are happy with what they have._

"At the risk of sounding like my wife," commented Ronald as he stood up," I am curious as to when Queen Filfaeril will be arriving."

"I'm curious about that myself," Jepetto added as his pawn took Dalla's bishop. "What I'm more curious about is how many purple dragon knights will be accompanying her to the gates of Silverymoon." His face filled up with surprise when his half-elven opponent moved her queen that put his king in check.

"Well if they plan on staying here with the queen and her grandson," Shadimir remarked with a smirk," I hope they like sleeping outside. Now if you excuse me everyone, I'm going to get the nursery ready for Azoun."

**U**pon reaching Silverymoon silver gates, which were now laced with a thin layer of ice, the carriage driver pulled the reins and commanded the horses to stop. The seven purple dragons who had been marching behind the white carriage on the snowy road, moved close to the gates and awaited their queen.

"Your majesty it is safe to come out now," announced Sir Kendric, one of the taller knights when he was finished searching the area for any suspicious looking people. A few of the other purple dragons were marching in place, trying to keep their bodies warm.

From the carriage stepped the beautiful Queen Filfaeril, wearing a thick red coat with runes woven along the bottom seams. Her long blond hair was streaked with lines of gray and in her arms she held her infant grandson Azoun Obarskyr V, the future king of Cormyr. Little Azoun was covered in a heavy magically-stitched wool blanket that protected his body from the somewhat harsh cold weather.

Another person stepped from the carriage, this one a tall slender gentleman with a head full of dark red hair. He wore green and black vestments with a picture of a unicorn in the middle.

A small animal then jumped out of the carriage, a small black-brown furred wolverine that quickly appeared at the druid's left leg. "Stay still Erilett," Sawyer the druid commanded in a soft voice as he scratched his animal companion's years. "It has been a long time since we've been here."

Filfaeril smiled at the druid, then looked at Sir Kendric. "Thank you Ken, but Sawyer and I can go alone from here. Have a good holiday and a safe journey back to Suzail."

"Yes your majesty, you and the king have a good holiday as well" The tall knight gave a small bow, then stepped aside for the queen and her companions.

After seeing the Queen of Cormyr, the druid, and the wolverine passing into the city, one of the purple dragons drew his sword. He was about to pursue them, when Sir Kendric's left arm grasped the knight by the shoulder..

"No need to draw your sword Talbat," he whispered in a quiet voice so that the other knights couldn't hear him. "The Grandfather will deal with them soon enough."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nightal 12 1372 DR, Year of Wild Magic

**L**ater that evening a celebration was held at the Silver Palace in honor of the queen's arrival. Streamers and banners depicting a purple dragon were hung throughout the palace ballroom. The music was provided by the half-orc Desmond Hamill and his quartet of fellow harp players. Folk from all over the city attended the event in hopes of sharing a conversation with Queen Filfaeril and stealing a glance from the next king of Cormyr.

Adorned in a beautiful red and green gown, Alustriel Silverhand introduced Filfaeril, who was wearing a dress similar to the Shining Lady of Silverymoon. Sawyer and Azoun were introduced as well, Sawyer wearing a shining green surrcoat with a white shirt underneath. In his arms he held a sleeping king, who was covered in a dark green robe with gemstones lined around the collar of the garment. Many of those who found their way to the Queen of Cormyr offered their condolences, then marveled at the sight of Azoun V.

After gently handing the infant king to Filfaeril, Sawyer walked to get refreshments.

"So the druid is her godson?" asked Jepetto as he sat at one of the tables on the opposite side of the ballroom.

Stephanie, who was sitting across from the deep gnome, nodded. "Sawyer is pretty much apart of the family, at least in the eyes of the Fee and Azoun IV." The priestess sighed as he adjusted her breastplate. "I should have worn my robes."

"You look extravagant love," Shadimir commented. Like his wife, he wore his battle armor, a beautiful suit of elven made chain that he wore beneath his leather jerkin. His eyes looked in Sawyer's direction. "When we were Cormyr, I heard rumors that he was married to one of Azoun's daughters. Not Tanalasta or Alusair, but one of his bastards."

Shadimir flashed her husband a scowl at his comment, then looked over at the druid, who appeared to be talking to a young woman. The young woman quickly turned away when she saw the small wolverine appear at the druid's side. Rising out of her seat, Stephanie said," I'm going to speak to Fil-"

"Shadimir, Stephanie, Jepetto, I have someone here you simply must meet," Minerva said in her sweet voice as walked over to their table with an older looking gentleman.

While Stephanie continued to walk towards Filfaeril and Alustriel, Shadimir and Jepetto looked up at the man Minerva had brought over to their table. He was well dressed, slender, and his short hair was as white as the snow outside.

"This is Targeth Cormaeril," Minerva introduced in a calm voice as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dark green dress She was about to go into more detail when she heard Hestia crying three tables back. "Excuse me, I have some personal matters to attend to. Don't worry my little flower, mommy is coming."

When the vampire dashed away, Targeth remarked," Interesting person your friend. My grandchildren were never the kind to sit still at parties. That is why I rarely ever brought them along with me." His green eyes looked at Shadimir. "I suppose you are the same Shadimir Deachron who sculpted the three headed dragon statue that sits in front of the Dancing Dragon Tavern in Arabel."

"That would be me sir," the undead hunter responded as he reached out and shook the man's hand.

"You're a member of the Cormaeril family?" Jepetto asked, seeing the red dragon image on Targeth's surrcoat. "I've heard that they invest much in smoke powder."

Targeth laughed. "It's good to hear someone ask about my family's business endeavors and not where their allegiance lies. To answer your question my little friend, I am actually one of the few people in Cormyr that invests much money in smoke powder. Much of the stuff I buy comes from Lantan. And speaking of business gentlemen, I have some business of my own to take care of. It was an honor to meet you both."

The hunter casually smiled while Jepetto watched the elder Cormaeril walk away. "They were highly regarded as traitors to the crown during the war," the deep gnome whispered," but I wonder where his loyalties truly lie."

"In all honesty Jepetto, I think he has the same loyalties to the crown as most other nobles in Cormyr.

"**A**liyah why is your eye like that?" asked Filfaeril as she reached and scratched Elros on the ears then looking behind the couch she and the blond ranger were sitting on, seeing Dalla and the twins sleeping sound fully on the floor.

Aliyah smiled as her left eye zipped back and forth. "After my eye was knocked out by a monk, Jepetto made me a new one using magic and a pearl he found." She looked over at Drizzt, who was in a rocking chair, nervously cradling Azoun in his arms. "Darling I know that you hold the future of Cormyr in your arms, but at least try and relax a little. Soon you will be holding our own child every day."

While Drizzt took a deep breath and Filfaeril leaned into the pregnant woman and whispered," He is an honorable man. I am happy for you both."

Aliyah sighed. "As am I, though I can not wait for this child to be out of me." She giggled when she felt the baby's feet gently kick from inside of her womb.

In the kitchen, Shadimir, Jepetto, and Sawyer were gathered around the a small square wooden table, having just finished drinking down a pot of tea the undead hunter had made.

"I'm just saying that the more I think about it, the more I believe that there is more to Targeth Cormaeril than what he appears to be," Jepetto commented.

"You are right to distrust Targeth Cormaeril," Sawyer interjected in a low-sounding voice. "Still I would keep an eye open, crossing a Cormyrean noble is not wise."

Listening to the druid's words, Shadimir noticed the ring on Sawyer's right hand. It was a silver band with an image of a purple dragon engraved in the center. _I thought only members of the royal family wore the purple dragon signet rings,_ he said to himself. _Maybe he was married to one of Azoun's daughters. _"I see you still wear your ring."

"Wouldn't you if your Stephanie perished in battle?" the druid asked, his dark green eyes staring into the undead hunter.

"Of course, and I will tell her when she gets back from the temple" the hunter responded, holding up his ring for Sawyer to see. "Now gentlemen, if one of you would like to help me put the children to bed." He stepped away from the table, but stopped when he heard Stephanie enter the kitchen through the back door. "How was your visit at the temple love?"

"Three murders in one night," the doomguide responded as she walked over to the table. Shortly after talking with Filfaeril at the ball, a clergyman from the temple of Helm asked Stephanie if she could stop by the temple to study the dead bodies they had found earlier in the night.

"Three murders, what does that mean?" the hunter asked his wife. The priestess sighed as she placed three small coins on the center of the table, then looked up at her husband with tired eyes. "When I visited the temple, Brother Abraham showed took me to the bodies and showed me these coins. He says that when his men discovered the bodies they found these with them."

Shadimir and Jepetto inspected the coins. Etched in the middle of each one was an image of a dagger surrounded by flames. Before Shadimir or Jepetto could make their assumptions of what these coins might mean, Sawyer grabbed them with his right hand.

"This is the work of the Fires Knives Organization," the druid explained in a cold voice.

The kitchen was silent for a moment until the deep gnome said," I've heard of them before. When I read about Cormyr in my youth, I read that the Fire Knives were a ruthless organization, When they tried to assassinate Azoun IV, they were thwarted by the king and his men. Shortly after their failed plot, they went into hiding to avoid being captured. If they have resurfaced, that would mean that people like the purple dragons and the Harpers will have to deal with them once more."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nightal 12-13 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

**T**he young couple walked along Silverymoon's magically lit streets. They had just left Alustriel's palace and were on their way back home.

"Benjamin that was a delightful little galla," Alisa Hawkwinter said with a smile as they continued towards their home. "We got to meet the queen and see her beautiful grandson. That young man with the animal was handsome. Perhaps I should introduce him to my cousin Venessa back in Watedeep."

"Yes it was darling," Benjamin Swordhin answered, wrapping his arm around the woman he had been courting for a year.

As they continued down the streets, lost in the memories they had obtained by going to Alustriel's ball, they were oblivious to the quiet footsteps of the four killers that were following them.

**O**n the other side of the city, the sound of an infant's crying could be heard from inside one of the larger houses that sat on the corner.

Shadimir Deachron stepped out of bed, his ears filled ringing from Azoun's screaming. Wearing only his leather breeches, the shirt he wore when he brought the baskets of food home, he walked past Dalla's room, tiptoed down the stairs. and stepped into the living room where a female war wizard was trying her best to calm down Azoun V, while two other war wizards were making their king's early morning breakfast.

"Now your majesty, you mustn't cry," said red haired Amirella as she rocked him back and forth," we will give you more milk when it is ready." Despite her best attempts, the war wizard could only shake her head in frustration as Azoun continued to cry and squirm.

Shadimir moved forward and held his hands out. "May I?" he asked, looking at both the war wizard and the crying child she held in her arms.. Amirella held her breath as she reluctantly handed the infant over to Shadimir. Azoun wiggled in Shadimir's arms for a moment, then calmed as the undead hunter patted his back.

After seven well placed gentle slaps, the future king of Cormyr let out a soft belch, then rested in Shadimir's arms.

With a smile, Shadimir handed Azoun back to Ariella, then quickly went back upstairs into his room. When he laid back down onto the bed, he felt Stephanie's head lay on his right shoulder.

"That was nice of you," she whispered in his ear just before she gently nibbled on his earlobe.

Shadimir laughed, but shook his head. "What about the war wizards? Not the ones downstairs, but the ones scrying on the house?"

Stephanie kissed his lips. "Then let's give them a show they won't soon forget and if any of the wizards in their living room want to give us any grief about it, then I'll throw them out of the door."

**S**tephanie and Filfaeril were in Alustriel's throne room the next day, helping the servants hang up the Yuletide decorations. As they finished with hanging up some gold tinsel near one of the windows, Alustriel slowly walked into the throne room, admiring the red and green tinsel the doomguide and the queen had wrapped around her throne.

:"I love the holidays," the Lady of Silverymoon commented in a joyous voice as she walked up to the priestess and the Queen of Cormyr. "Stephanie, I was just wondering what you have planned for the Feast of the Moon festival."

The doomguide placed a small red glass orb above the window. "I was thinking about telling stories about dragons this time. Honoring the wyrms that have lived and died in the world. Minerva said she might sing some songs about Cormyr, if that is all right with with Filfaeril."

"That would be fine with me," the queen said with a smile, reminding herself to later thank the vampire.

"Sounds interesting," the Lady of Silverymoon commented," Fee, I haven't seen Azoun or Sawyer around."

Queen Filfaeril smiled. "Azoun is sleeping at Shadimir's house while Drizzt and Aliyah watching him. Sawyer told me he went outside to gather some herbs."

Alustriel nodded, then noticed the large green tree in the corner of the room that lacked decoration. She raised an eyebrow and asked," Were you planning to decorate the tree at a later time?"

Stephanie winked," We were saving it for you, oh great one."

Shaking her head, Alustriel Silverhand began waving her hands, channeling the magic from the weave to help her decorate the tree.

Several glowing beams of green, red, and silver shot from Alustriel's finger and wrapped themselves around the tree's branches.

When the beams faded, the tree was fully decorated with gold and green ribbons, small red candies, and tiny crystals that glowed like the moon. At the top of the tree was a shimmering white haired angel playing a harp.

"I do so love the holidays," Alustriel repeated before she went to sit down in her throne.

**S**awyer dug his fingertips through the hard snow and plucked a small herb from the ground, then placed it in one of the pouches on his belt. Erilett sat next to the druid, her eyes watching him closely.

The druid reached down and grabbed some snow once more. This time he playfully tossed it at the wolverine. Erilett shook the white clumps out of her fur, then began looking around.

As he was about to question what was wrong, Sawyer's nose caught the scent of oils and perfume. His ears heard soft footsteps coming from behind him.

Turning in a left semi-circle, Sawyer chanted a word in the druidic language and made a sweeping movement with his right arm. Hundreds of thin thorns that were no bigger than darts, shot from the druid's arm, and flew through the air.

The druid let out a prideful smile as his spell hit his intended target, which was the assassin that was approaching him. Several droplets of blood dripped from where the druid's darts had hit.

After letting out a soft moan, the assassin fell to the snow.

"Just one?" Sawyer asked, looking at Erilett. The wolverine shrugged her tiny shoulders, then observed the two figures she saw in the distance. She let out a low growl as she watched the other two assassins running towards them

Letting out a feral growl of his own, Sawyer's human shape quickly transformed into that of a white furred dire wolf. After barking a command to his animal companion to follow him, Sawyer charged at the assassin, his dark green eyes filled with fury and blood lust.

**H**olding Azoun with his left arm, Shadimir watched Jacen and Andreya play happily in the snow with Elros who had let his little masters bury him in the snow. Four feet away from them, Drizzt was sparring with Dalla. Though he had years of experience over the half-elven girl, Drizzt was surprised at how focused Dalla's movements were. While looking at his children with pride and love, the hunter gently rocked Azoun V and stroked his noble brow.

"And to think, Cormyr's future is a tiny infant," Ronald said with a smile as he approached Shadimir. "Though that has to be one of the latest cliches I am hearing from all over the city, it's true."

"No Minerva?" the undead hunter asked as Azoun slowly opened his eyes.

Ronald Kythorn shook his head. "She is napping with Hestia. You know Shadimir, she has been very excited since we moved to Silverymoon two weeks ago. Though I sometimes miss the danger and excitement of Waterdeep, I am glad you recommended that I move my family here."

"You're welcome, though I expect that Silverymoon is about to become as dangerous as Waterdeep." Shadimir claimed," I take it you were told about the Fire Knives."

The bard gave a nod. Like Stephanie, Shadimir, and Jepetto, Ronald and Minerva were members of the semi-secret Moonstars organization.

"I sent a letter to Blackstaff Tower this morning. There have been many murders going around the city. We'll have to speak to Alustriel about this."

"I agree," said Shadimir," but right now isn't exactly the best time. Jepetto is at home fixing on Battle-hammer, but later tonight he and I are going to the palace to do some research on the Fire Knives."

Ronald smiled as Shadimir handed him the infant king. "It must be hard being a child surrounded by courtly women and bastards like Vangerdahast."

"The main problem about being around Vangerdahast is the smell he carries with him," Sawyer declared as he and Erilett walked over to where Shadimir and Ronald were standing. Both the hunter and the bard noticed the red cuts and purple bruises the on the druid's face and arms.

"What happened to you?" asked Ronald," You look like you got in some kind of scuffle."

The druid wiped some blood off of his chin. "I was attacked by three Knives outside of the palace. If it weren't for, their smell, their footsteps, and Erilett, I probably wouldn't have known they were coming."

Shadimir looked at Ronald. "This complicates things. I'll have to carry weapons and wear armor with me when I go to the palace tonight."

Ronald scratched his chin and said," I'm sure you can have Alustriel stick close to you." The bard looked down when Azoun let out a cooing sound. "There you are Shadimir, the king is ordering you to come prepared to the palace."

"That or he is about to piss on you Ronald," Sawyer announced with a laugh.

"**S**o the king actually had a bowel movement on Ronald?" Jepetto asked later that evening as he and Alustriel set a pile of books on the large oak desk that sat up against the wall in the palace library.

"When we got him to the chamberpot, he got in a shot at Ronald," Shadimir answered," Who knew the Obarskyrs were such good marksmen"

Alustriel set one last book on the desk, a large leather bound tome with a purple dragon on the front cover. "This is a book that is filled with Cormyr's history. Though there are more detailed books about Cormyr in the Vault of Sages , I can not allow either of you in there because that is where I am keeping everyone's gifts."

Shadimir shrugged as he opened the book. "I'm not allowing anyone in the study for the same reason-that is except for Filfaeril and Azoun when they want to sleep in private. Speaking of gifts, I think I have one last thing to get. A sword for the druid."

"That's awfully kind of you," the Lady of Silverymoon said with a wide smile." When I saw him arrive, I noticed that he carried no weapons of his own. A sword would be a great present, though an odd one for a druid."

"Mielikki lets her druids wield long swords," the undead hunter commented," and besides he is from Cormyr and as my mother used to say _There is not a boy from Cormyr who grows up not knowing how to wield a sword_, or something like that."

"Nevertheless, let's skip this talk of gift giving and begin," Alustriel said as she stood next to Shadimir and Jepetto as they both grabbed a book and began reading.

While they examined the pages of their research material, six figures hid in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to draw their blades and attack.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nightal 13 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

**S**awyer walked into the kitchen, his eyes finding Dalla sleeping at the counter. He politely walked over and gently tapped her on the shoulder to which the little girl responded by fluttering her eyes open. Sing him there, she smiled at the druid, then sighed with her hands,' Good evening Sawyer, is my father home yet?'

The druid shook his head and tried his best to respond to the little girl's question with own hand signing,' He not home yet.'

After understanding what the druid's answer meant, Dalla reached into the cupboard and grabbed an apple for Sawyer.

"No thank you," he said and signed with his fingers. Dalla shrugged and bit the apple. She watched Sawyer for a moment, noticing the druid's eyes becoming alert and focused "Don't leave yet," he whispered as his eyes began to search the shadows.

**I**n the living room right near the doorway, Stephanie tickled Andreya's stomach then kissed Jacen's cheek. Jacen gave his mother a hug, then gently tugged on Elros's tail. The snow tiger returned the little Jacen's affections by licking the boy's nose.

Over on the couch, Drizzt and Aliyah were listening to Minerva sing the Yuletide carol about Randoln, the green dragon friend of Nicholas the Gift-Giver. "I remember when Ronald and I sang this years ago after we had spent our first Yuletide together." She then sang in a high voice:

"With the gifts of toys strapped to his back

He was on the attack

To bring the toys to the good girls and boys."

Minerva walked over to the tree and hung up a fallen candy cane, at which Ronald stepped over to the couch and whispered," Don't worry it will be over soon." The lovers looked at each other, knowing that the lyrics and not Minerva's singing that making the song dis likable.

The vampire scowled at her husband and threw the candy cane at him. The bard grinned as he caught it with his hand and tossed it to Hestia, who stared at it with fascination. With a warm sigh, Minerva stepped over to her husband and kissed him on the lips.

Just as she was about to lose herself in the moment and kiss her dark elf lover, Aliyah's eye moved back and forth, then focused on the door. "Stephanie, where are Filfaeril and Azoun?"

The priestess looked at her sister. "They are napping in the study with Erilett. I moved some of the presents around to make room. Why do you ask?"

After hearing Elros growl, the blond ranger let out a hiss. "You would all do well to grab your weapons because we have some unwanted guests."

**T**he two assassins approached Dalla with their blades drawn and evil grins on their faces. Remembering what the druid had told her to do, the half-elf daughter of Shadimir Deachron stayed calm.

"Prepare to die little girl," one of the assassins declared in a cold whisper. He quickly stabbed his sword forward, but Dalla stepped left to evading the assassin's attack. She then drove her right fist into his side, causing his body from head to toe, to become paralyzed, and the sword to fall from his grip.  
The other assassin stood tall, ready to slash his blade across the girl's throat. He extended his sword arm forward, but stopped when he felt a five pairs of sharp claws rip through his lower back.

Sawyer dug his claws deeper into the assassin's back, spilling thick droplets of warm blood onto the clean kitchen floor.

After hearing the assassin gasp his last breath, the druid retracted his claws, then stepped next to the paralyzed assassin. In one quick motion, he raked his stained claws across the man's throat, causing more blood to splash on the floor.

"I apologize about the mess," Sawyer said as he moved to let the assassin's body drop to the floor.

Not seeing the druid's lips move, Dalla watched his sharp claws return to the shape of normal looking fingers. Staring at him in amazement, Dalla asked,' Is that a druid's spell?'

Sawyer smiled," One of my favorites."

**A**lustriel was the first to see the assassins. Invoking the abilities she received from being a Chosen of Mystra, the Lady of Silverymoon conjured a powerful lightning bolt that struck down two assassins.

Drawing his weapons, Shadimir charged one of the assassins, When he was close enough, he swung the mace in his left hand at the assassin's jaw, but the assassin moved his head, barely avoiding the attack. He stabbed his sword at Shadimir's left shoulder, but the hunter spun his body in a left semi-circle, causing the the assassin's blade to tap-and bounce off his armored elbow.

Another assassin jumped at Shadimir, fiercely swinging his two sharp short swords. The undead hunter moved his weapons with lighting speed, matching the assassin's movement with his own, deflecting attacks that came from any direction.

The two assassins ceased their attacks and drew away from the hunter. "Let's toss him some smoke," one of them cried.

Shadimir was about to chase after the two, but halted his footsteps when he saw them draw two cylinder green colored bottles.

The silver haired hunter quickly shielded his eyes just as the assassins threw their bottles at him. They hit the ground inches away from him, exploding upon impact. His ears were filled with strong ringing as he felt his skin burn from beneath his chain armor. Tiny shards of glass flew through the thin holes in his armor, cutting into his arms and legs.

One of the assassins threw another smoke powder bomb, this one's explosion causing Shadimir to stumble backwards and slam into one of the bookshelves.

The two assassins watched as the hunter fall on his stomach. Shadimir opened his eyes and let out a painful cry when he the felt the bookshelf crash on top of him.

Near the doorway, Alustriel and Jepetto were firing a barrage of magic missiles at the remaining intruders.. As she prepared her next spell, the Lady of Silverymoon glanced back when she heard Shadimir's cry. She let out a scream of her own when she saw his body being crushed under the weight of one of her larger bookshelves..

Burning with rage and anger, she turned back to the assassins and unleashed a giant wave of silver fire that instantly engulfed the four enemies. The crackling of the flames mixed with the screams of the Knives caused Alustriel to release another vicious lighting bolt.

While Alustriel was finishing the Fire Knives, Jepetto drew his wand and hurried over to Shadimir. Just as he got there, the two surviving assassins vanished in a puff of smoke. Ignoring their leave, the deep gnome reached under and traced a finger over the hunter's neck and felt the faint thumping of his pulse. "He's alive.

Alustriel disregarded the corpses piled at the doorway and walked over, her delicate face still fuming with anger. She used her strength to lift the bookshelf back to its place while Jepetto proceeded to examine Shadimir, pulling out a few the shards if blood stained glass from the elven chain armor.

Holding a small pile of glass in his hand. the gnome took a second to sniff the air . "That's interesting," he said as he picked up another piece of glass, making sure not to cut himself.

**S**tephanie swung her magical sword Azrael in a lower arc, its blue flames burring the assassin's flesh as the blade ripped his insides. "Everyone get back," she screamed.

Guarding the twins and Hestia, Aliyah stayed near the stairwell, watching Drizzt, Ronald, and Minerva each dispose an assassin. Part of her wanted to battle along side her loved ones, but a gentle kick from inside her belly reminded her of what she was protecting.

Feeling the twins grab onto her legs, Aliyah looked back at the battle, seeing Drizzt and Ronald easily finish the last assassin, the bard driving the tip of his blade through the man's gullet while the drow's enchanted scimitars stabbed through the heart.

"You think the Fire Knives would have sent more agents," Aliyah commented as she walked the children to the middle of the living room.

The priestess of Kelemvor sighed as Ronald and Drizzt began tossing the corpses outside. She sat down and held out her arms for Jacen and Andreya, who buried their heads in her lap.

**S**till in the library, Alustriel laid Shadimir's head on a large white pillow. "Jepetto, you might want to inform the Lord's Alliance that you are now the leader of the Silver Marshes, because when Stephanie finds out about this, she is going to kill me."

The svirfneblin shook his head as he glanced at the page he was reading and then continued to stare at the pieces of glass that he placed together like a puzzle Alustriel walked over to him, wondering what was so interesting about shards of glass. When she looked at the glass herself, she raised an eyebrow. "Is that a C?"

Jepetto nodded, "Yes it is. And from I just read in the book, it says the Fire Knives were once comprised of members of noble families like the Bleths and the Cormaerils."

Alustriel crossed her arms and looked back at Shadimir. "So you believe a member of the Cormyrean nobility sent the Fire Knives here. Who would do such a thing?"

"It was Targeth Cormaeril," Jepetto answered as he closed the book, its thud echoing throughout the library. "He brought the Fire Knives to Silverymoon to kill the Queen of Cormyr and her grandson."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nightal 13-14 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

"**H**ow is he doing?" asked Filfaeril from the top of the stairs when Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom.

The doomguide smiled at the Queen of Cormyr. "He has some aches and bruises, but he'll live. I made sure that he will stay in bed for the evening. I told him if I see him out of bed, I'll knife him myself."

"At least he'll be all right," said the queen. She waked over to Stephanie and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Stephanie. If I had known your family would become targets of those who are trying to kill me, then I never would have asked to stay here in the first place."

"Do not worry Fee," Stephanie commented as she patted her on the back," we are family. I'm just glad that you and Azoun were safe, and I know that Shadimir would be telling you the same thing if it were me in the bed instead of him."

After checking on the children sleeping in Dalla's room, both women walked downstairs into the living room. Those who present were circled around the couch, except for Drizzt, who was close to the tree, holding Azoun.

"He told me at the ball that he invested much of his gold in smoke powder," said Jepetto as he continued to explain his theory of Targeth Cormaeril being affiliated with the Fire Knives organization "He's a wealthy Cormyrean noble whose family was exiled during the war. He must have reformed the group in secret."

"But why would Targeth want to plot against the queen?" asked Minerva, who noticed Stephanie and Filfaeril step towards them.

"Revenge darling," Ronald answered in a quiet voice. "Revenge for his family, at least the ones who wanted to see the fall of House Obarskyr."

"I agree with Ronald," Aliyah said, patting her stomach. "Families like the Cormaerils believe that they should rule the crown because their ancestors walked the land centuries ago. If the crown went to the family who first traveled the Forest Kingdom then it would still belong to the dragon Thaug and his offspring, not those bloody nobles, or the Obarskyrs. No offense Fee."

Filfaeril shook her head. "You speak the truth Aliyah," she said with a smile.

Drizzt walked over to the circle, handing Stephanie the baby. "We should probably ask Alustriel about this," he suggested, tilting his head to he Lady of Silverymoon. "While I would like to capture this Targeth myself, it's probably best we let her handle this."

Alustriel, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, looked at each individual in the living room. "I would have to agree with you Drizzt," she proclaimed in a stern voice. "If this were Cormyr, Cormaeril would most likely be put into jail, but since this isn't Cormyr, all we are allowed to do is question him. Even then, we would still have to hand Targeth over to Cormyr, because he is a member of the nobility. However, I am look into the matter personally so that you all can spend your time not worrying about getting attacked again."

After finishing her words, the Lady of Silverymoon stood up and vanished. Minerva glanced at everyone, then asked," Did you all notice how foul of a mood she was in?"

"Wouldn't you be if your palace got broken into while you were there and one of your friends was almost killed," replied Sawyer as he tossed his green cloak over his back.

With that, they broke off the circle and went to their own spots in the living room. Aliyah and Drizzt sat by the chess table, discussing names for the baby while they set up the board. Minerva and Ronald were talking courtly manners with Filfaeril. Sawyer was sitting by the fireplace, stroking Erilett's ears as she lay asleep in his lap.

Stephanie and Jepetto stood in the same spots, both of them looking up the stairs, expecting to see Shadimir coming out of the bedroom at any moment.

"He'll be fine Jepetto," the priestess stated as she turned to look at the deep gnome.

Jepetto sighed and slowly nodded his head as he walked to the door. "I'm going to go to my workshop to grab the presents. I will try and be back as soon as I can."

The cleric of Kelemvor shook her head. "You can't go out there by yourself, what if you get attacked?"

"I will be fine," the svirfneblin said as he turned the knob on the door.

Just as he pulled the door open, Drizzt stood up and walked over to him. "I will go with him Stephanie," announced the drow. "Perhaps while we are at his shop, he can show me Battle-hammer."

Stephanie sighed, knowing that she couldn't say no to them both. "Fine then, but if something happens, then get back here as soon as possible."

Both the dark elf and the deep gnome gave a bow before leaving. As they stepped outside and began walking into the street, Stephanie prayed silently to Kelemvor to keep them safe on their night journey.

**G**ritting his teeth and suppressing the pain he felt in his arms and legs, Shadimir opened his eyes and stepped out of bed. Once again his ears could hear the wailing and crying of Azoun V coming from the living room. "They always pick the dead of night," he commented as he threw on his shirt and pants. Before heading down, he looked over at Stephanie. She appeared to be sleeping, gently holding onto her pillow.

Despite the irritating pinches he felt each time the balls of his feet hit the ground, Shadimir safely made it down the stairs and into the living room. Once again the red haired war wizard Ariella was having trouble calming down the screaming king.

When she saw the undead hunter, she smiled and gently handed him the baby. "Thank Mystra you are awake," she said as Shadimir began to rock Azoun back and forth. "Everyone was worried about you. Are you feeling any better?"

"Somewhat," the hunter replied as he patted Azoun's back. The infant king squirmed for a second, then closed his eyes and began to sleep in peace. "Any word on the recent activities of the Fire Knives?"

The war wizard sighed as she placed six familiar looking coins on the couch. "Only the various killings around the city, and what happened earlier in the evening. Lady Alustriel is preparing to send someone to question Targeth Cormaeril. Though Vangerdahast and Princess Alusair are trying to convince Alustriel to let some purple dragons come into the city to deal with the Fire Knives, Silverymoon's lady insists on dealing with the matter herself. I hope she can succeed, because both the regent and the court wizard are considering on sending Cormyrean forces here without her knowledge if she does not stop these attacks before the holiday is over. I am loyal to the crown and the land, but sometimes I wish Vangerdahast could just swallow his pride and let others handle Cormyr's problems."

Shadimir raised an eyebrow as he handed a sleeping Azoun back to Ariella. He agreed with what she had said, but decided not to say anything out loud. Instead he remarked," You war wizards know everything."

The red haired wizard smiled as she held the king in her arms. "It is our duty."

**S**itting at a small desk in the suite he rented at the Inn of the Golden Oak, Targeth Cormaeril placed his quill down as he heard the sound of armored footsteps coming from behind his door.

"Targeth Cormaeril, by order of High Lady Alustriel Silverhand, you are to be taken to the palace for questioning."

Before he could get out of his seat, the door opened with a loud bang. Targeth turned to see four Knights of Silver,all adorned in beautiful plate armor with the insignia of Silverymoon on their chest pieces. One of the knights, Targeth knew as the dark haired High Marshall Methrammar Aerasume, one of Alustriel's half-elven sons. He assumed the other three knights were his subordinates.

"For what reason would that be High Marshall?" asked the noble, his voice filled with rising anger.

"You will find out when you are taken to the palace," responded Methrammar as he and his fellow knights drew their swords. "You can come with us peacefully," he added," or we can take you by force."

A wide grin parted the lips of Targeth Cormaeril as he drew his long sword and dagger. He jumped at Methrammar, fiercely stroking at the knight with both of his weapons.

The High Marshall of the Silver Knights deflected both the nobleman's weapons, but growled when he felt a small dart go into his neck. Around him, the other knights held their weapons in a defensive position when they saw six hooded assassins jump into the room.

Though he could feel the poison paralyzing his body, Methrammar attempted to stab Targeth with his long sword, but the noble sneered as he easily blocked the attack. Methrammar wanted to go for one last attack, but the poison inside of him was getting stronger.

The High Marshall's body fell to the ground, helplessly watching his fellow knights being slaughtered by the other assassins. The last thing his slanted ears heard before the darkness took him, was the sound of Targeth Cormaeril's maniacal laughter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Nightal 13-14 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

"**H**ow is he doing?" asked Filfaeril from the top of the stairs when Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom.

The doomguide smiled at the Queen of Cormyr. "He has some aches and bruises, but he'll live. I made sure that he will stay in bed for the evening. I told him if I see him out of bed, I'll knife him myself."

"At least he'll be all right," said the queen. She waked over to Stephanie and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Stephanie. If I had known your family would become targets of those who are trying to kill me, then I never would have asked to stay here in the first place."

"Do not worry Fee," Stephanie commented as she patted her on the back," we are family. I'm just glad that you and Azoun were safe, and I know that Shadimir would be telling you the same thing if it were me in the bed instead of him."

After checking on the children sleeping in Dalla's room, both women walked downstairs into the living room. Those who present were circled around the couch, except for Drizzt, who was close to the tree, holding Azoun.

"He told me at the ball that he invested much of his gold in smoke powder," said Jepetto as he continued to explain his theory of Targeth Cormaeril being affiliated with the Fire Knives organization "He's a wealthy Cormyrean noble whose family was exiled during the war. He must have reformed the group in secret."

"But why would Targeth want to plot against the queen?" asked Minerva, who noticed Stephanie and Filfaeril step towards them.

"Revenge darling," Ronald answered in a quiet voice. "Revenge for his family, at least the ones who wanted to see the fall of House Obarskyr."

"I agree with Ronald," Aliyah said, patting her stomach. "Families like the Cormaerils believe that they should rule the crown because their ancestors walked the land centuries ago. If the crown went to the family who first traveled the Forest Kingdom then it would still belong to the dragon Thaug and his offspring, not those bloody nobles, or the Obarskyrs. No offense Fee."

Filfaeril shook her head. "You speak the truth Aliyah," she said with a smile.

Drizzt walked over to the circle, handing Stephanie the baby. "We should probably ask Alustriel about this," he suggested, tilting his head to he Lady of Silverymoon. "While I would like to capture this Targeth myself, it's probably best we let her handle this."

Alustriel, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, looked at each individual in the living room. "I would have to agree with you Drizzt," she proclaimed in a stern voice. "If this were Cormyr, Cormaeril would most likely be put into jail, but since this isn't Cormyr, all we are allowed to do is question him. Even then, we would still have to hand Targeth over to Cormyr, because he is a member of the nobility. However, I am look into the matter personally so that you all can spend your time not worrying about getting attacked again."

After finishing her words, the Lady of Silverymoon stood up and vanished. Minerva glanced at everyone, then asked," Did you all notice how foul of a mood she was in?"

"Wouldn't you be if your palace got broken into while you were there and one of your friends was almost killed," replied Sawyer as he tossed his green cloak over his back.

With that, they broke off the circle and went to their own spots in the living room. Aliyah and Drizzt sat by the chess table, discussing names for the baby while they set up the board. Minerva and Ronald were talking courtly manners with Filfaeril. Sawyer was sitting by the fireplace, stroking Erilett's ears as she lay asleep in his lap.

Stephanie and Jepetto stood in the same spots, both of them looking up the stairs, expecting to see Shadimir coming out of the bedroom at any moment.

"He'll be fine Jepetto," the priestess stated as she turned to look at the deep gnome.

Jepetto sighed and slowly nodded his head as he walked to the door. "I'm going to go to my workshop to grab the presents. I will try and be back as soon as I can."

The cleric of Kelemvor shook her head. "You can't go out there by yourself, what if you get attacked?"

"I will be fine," the svirfneblin said as he turned the knob on the door.

Just as he pulled the door open, Drizzt stood up and walked over to him. "I will go with him Stephanie," announced the drow. "Perhaps while we are at his shop, he can show me Battle-hammer."

Stephanie sighed, knowing that she couldn't say no to them both. "Fine then, but if something happens, then get back here as soon as possible."

Both the dark elf and the deep gnome gave a bow before leaving. As they stepped outside and began walking into the street, Stephanie prayed silently to Kelemvor to keep them safe on their night journey.

**G**ritting his teeth and suppressing the pain he felt in his arms and legs, Shadimir opened his eyes and stepped out of bed. Once again his ears could hear the wailing and crying of Azoun V coming from the living room. "They always pick the dead of night," he commented as he threw on his shirt and pants. Before heading down, he looked over at Stephanie. She appeared to be sleeping, gently holding onto her pillow.

Despite the irritating pinches he felt each time the balls of his feet hit the ground, Shadimir safely made it down the stairs and into the living room. Once again the red haired war wizard Ariella was having trouble calming down the screaming king.

When she saw the undead hunter, she smiled and gently handed him the baby. "Thank Mystra you are awake," she said as Shadimir began to rock Azoun back and forth. "Everyone was worried about you. Are you feeling any better?"

"Somewhat," the hunter replied as he patted Azoun's back. The infant king squirmed for a second, then closed his eyes and began to sleep in peace. "Any word on the recent activities of the Fire Knives?"

The war wizard sighed as she placed six familiar looking coins on the couch. "Only the various killings around the city, and what happened earlier in the evening. Lady Alustriel is preparing to send someone to question Targeth Cormaeril. Though Vangerdahast and Princess Alusair are trying to convince Alustriel to let some purple dragons come into the city to deal with the Fire Knives, Silverymoon's lady insists on dealing with the matter herself. I hope she can succeed, because both the regent and the court wizard are considering on sending Cormyrean forces here without her knowledge if she does not stop these attacks before the holiday is over. I am loyal to the crown and the land, but sometimes I wish Vangerdahast could just swallow his pride and let others handle Cormyr's problems."

Shadimir raised an eyebrow as he handed a sleeping Azoun back to Ariella. He agreed with what she had said, but decided not to say anything out loud. Instead he remarked," You war wizards know everything."

The red haired wizard smiled as she held the king in her arms. "It is our duty."

**S**itting at a small desk in the suite he rented at the Inn of the Golden Oak, Targeth Cormaeril placed his quill down as he heard the sound of armored footsteps coming from behind his door.

"Targeth Cormaeril, by order of High Lady Alustriel Silverhand, you are to be taken to the palace for questioning."

Before he could get out of his seat, the door opened with a loud bang. Targeth turned to see four Knights of Silver,all adorned in beautiful plate armor with the insignia of Silverymoon on their chest pieces. One of the knights, Targeth knew as the dark haired High Marshall Methrammar Aerasume, one of Alustriel's half-elven sons. He assumed the other three knights were his subordinates.

"For what reason would that be High Marshall?" asked the noble, his voice filled with rising anger.

"You will find out when you are taken to the palace," responded Methrammar as he and his fellow knights drew their swords. "You can come with us peacefully," he added," or we can take you by force."

A wide grin parted the lips of Targeth Cormaeril as he drew his long sword and dagger. He jumped at Methrammar, fiercely stroking at the knight with both of his weapons.

The High Marshall of the Silver Knights deflected both the nobleman's weapons, but growled when he felt a small dart go into his neck. Around him, the other knights held their weapons in a defensive position when they saw six hooded assassins jump into the room.

Though he could feel the poison paralyzing his body, Methrammar attempted to stab Targeth with his long sword, but the noble sneered as he easily blocked the attack. Methrammar wanted to go for one last attack, but the poison inside of him was getting stronger.

The High Marshall's body fell to the ground, helplessly watching his fellow knights being slaughtered by the other assassins. The last thing his slanted ears heard before the darkness took him, was the sound of Targeth Cormaeril's maniacal laughter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nightal 21 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

"**M**ilord it would not be wise to reveal yourself to the world," Maclin said to his superior as they sat in the dark corner of an abandoned warehouse.

The Grandfather of Assassins Targeth Cormaeril, glared at his lieutenant "It matters no more. Shadimir Deachron has revealed my identity to the authorities of Silverymoon. Soon all of Cormyr will know of our rebirth and it will only be a matter of time before the Regent acts. We must act swiftly and strike at the Feast of the Moon festival."

Maclin bit his lip. "Yes Milord, but how can we plan to overtake a city as large as the Gem of the North? We would need more than just the remaining forces you brought from Cormyr."

Targeth smiled. "You forget my friend that in these past days I have sought aid from others. I am sure you will be at ease when you see our allies break through Silverymoon's pearl gates and ravage the city. These comrades of course, will help you and your men on the outside while I take the rest with me to the palace. Before the year is over, Silverymoon will belong to us."

**L**ike the years before, the Feast of the Moon festival was held in the central area of the city. Many of the citizens who gathered at the festival were celebrating the memories of those lost in the Cormyr war.

Several children and a snow tiger were gathered around one of the larger oak trees, listening to the priestess Stephanie Deachron tell tales about the dragons who have lived and passed on in the world. A few feet away, Minerva was singing a ballad to another group of children about the deeds of King Azoun Obarskyr IV.

At a small table, Shadimir, Jepetto, Drizzt, and Ronald listened to the druid's story about him and Virgo traveling back in time and how they saved a group of adventurers from a terrible demon by slaying it with his sword Elowynn. In the process the sword was destroyed.

"But how were you able to travel back in time?" the deep gnome asked curiously wondering how he could achieve time travel.

"A faulty spell cast by a couple of Cormyr's finest wizards," Sawyer quickly responded with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "It is nice though, talking about adventures like that again. I'll miss her." The druid looked over, seeing Filfaeril and Alustriel talking with each other. Azoun V, who appeared to be cradled in Alustriel's arms, looked right at Sawyer.

The druid smiled back at the king, as Drizzt began telling a story about his old ranger friend Montolio.

"**W**e're going to be late," Catti-brie commented as she and her lover got dressed.

Wulfgar kissed her as he slipped on his breeches. "Well love if you hadn't been so insistent on waiting to get intimate until everyone had left for the festival-" he stopped when he spotted Aliyah standing at the doorway.

The blond ranger smirked as her magical eye moved back and forth. "Don't worry. Despite having a magical eye, I didn't see everything, except the shadows of some Fire Knives who are entering the palace."

Strapping on her leather armor, Catti-brie's grew worried. "The children are at the festival with the others," she said quietly.

"Yes, but we should prepare for battle," Aliyah responded, holding onto her stomach. "I may not be able to put up a good fight in my human form, but in my dragon form I can have Catti-brie ride on my back while you Wulfgar fight along side us."

"What about Drizzt's child?" asked Wulfgar as he grabbed his magical war hammer. "Will he be safe?"

Aliyah closed her eyes and bowed her head as she stroked her belly. "I pray that he will be."

**J**ust as Drizzt was about finished with his tale, Alustriel walked over and grabbed Shadimir by the shoulder. "Something is wrong," she whispered in his ear. "We have to go."

The undead hunter looked up at her. "At the palace? Are Wulfgar and Catti-brie safe? What about Aliyah?"

"They are safe for now," the High Lady of Silverymoon answered pulling him up," but we have to move with haste Shadimir, or else they won't be."

**A**ll dressed in black, the four assassins who had been ordered to go in first, walked slowly throughout the dark palace hallways. They turned a corner and stood in doorway that opened up into a large area. "Thus must be the throne room or something," one of them whispered.

One of the other assassins walked inside, striking a torch as he crossed the doorway. When he held it up, his eyes widened when he saw a long brass colored reptilian neck. "Dragon!" he screamed as he ran out of the room.

With Catti-brie on her back, Aliyah jumped from out of the banquet hall and breathed a long line of flames. The assassins fled for their lives, hoping to avoid the dragon's breath weapon.

When she saw the assassins attempting to run, Catti-brie drew her long bow Taulmaril the Heartseeker and fired a silver arrow towards the running assassins. After seeing the arrow hit one of the assassins through the back, the brass dragon began the chase, forcing the screaming intruders down the hallway from which they came with came.

"**W**here do you think they're going?" asked Drizzt as he and the others watched Shadimir and Alustriel run to the palace.

"Maybe the rumors about him and Alustriel are true," Ronald commented with a smirk.

Jepetto shook his head as he withdrew a wand "No, something is wrong at the palace."

The festival's music and storytelling came to a halt. Stephanie began looking around, her ears hearing the sounds of loud war drums approaching. Turning to Dalla, she said," Watch the children at the temple." Dalla nodded and quickly gathered her siblings, Hestia, and Colson to her. Praying to her god to watch over them, the doomguide quickly cast a mass teleportation spell that whisked the children away to the temple of Chauntea across town.

After the children were gone, Stephanie looked around, seeing everyone running as fast as their legs could carry them. Hearing a vicious growl coming from Elros, she drew her flaming bastard sword just in time to see a band of frost giants and assassins charged into the area, swinging their blades and axes at anything and anyone.

Ronald and Sawyer drew their swords while Jepetto pulled another wand. Before drawing his deadly scimitars, Drizzt placed his onyx panther figurine on the ground beside him.

"Guenhwyvar my shadow come to me," the dark elf whispered to the figurine. A thick gray cloud covered the figurine. When the cloud dissipated, a ten-foot long black furred panther materialized in front of the figurine and looked up at her master.

Setting her gaze towards the giants, Guenhwyvar waiting for Drizzt's signal to attack.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nightal 21 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

**W**ith their weapons and spells ready, Shadimir and Alustriel walked inside of the palace, their eyes alert for any sign of the Fire Knives, or the three warriors they had left back at the palace. "Do you think they're all right?" the undead hunter asked, keeping both his mace and Gabriel, his bastard sword in front of him.

"Everything seems to be normal," the archmage responded her eyes searching the walls and the shadows. "Well, as normal as it gets around here."

Together, she and Shadimir walked past the throne room, and turned a sharp corner that led to a narrow hallway. They discontinued their footsteps when they heard a familiar war cry

"Tempus!" Wulfgar screamed from the other end of the hallway. He swung his massive war hammer at one of the assassins, who tried to block it with his own long sword, but the force of the barbarian's attack sent him to the floor.

When the assassin attempted to stand back up, Wulfgar swung Aegis-Fang in a low angle, hitting the assassin's midsection. The assassin groaned as the hammer crushed his ribs into his vital organs.

After she watched the Fire Knife fall to the cold marble floor, Alustriel ran to the barbarian. "Where are Aliyah and Catti-brie?"

Before Wulfgar could answer her, screams of "Dragon!" echoed throughout the palace halls. "I guess that answers that," Shadimir commented. "I'll go look for any other Fire Knives."

Alustriel turned to tell Shadimir not to go, but the hunter ran back the other way before the High Lady of Silverymoon could get the words out of her mouth.

The undead hunter sped down the hall, but stopped at the throne room, as his ears heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. With a shrug, Shadimir opened the large wooden door and walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of Yuletide decorations that had been hung up by his wife and the Queen of Cormyr. Another thing he noticed was a large white banner that depicted the a red dragon, the symbol of House Cormaeril. After a few steps, the hunter's eyes saw a familiar person sitting on the throne had now had not tinsel wrapped around it.

"Shadimir Deachron, I expected that you might find me here," Targeth Cormaeril remarked as he stepped out of the throne and drew his weapons. "Do you like how I tossed away the decorations your beautiful wife put up. Do not worry, I promise to add a new ornament to this room, as I will use your corpse as a skin rug."

**T**he musical voices of Ronald and Minerva Kythorn filled the area, their song giving strength to not just their comrades, but the city's knights and wizards who were also battling the Fire Knives and their gigantic comrades.

Three feet to the left of the bardly couple, Drizzt and Jepetto fought three assassins, one bald and two with long blond hair.

The deep gnome aimed his wand of lightning at one of the blond assassins. Upon shouting the command word, he watched as a large blue bolt of lightning struck the assassin hard in the chest.

Drizzt stepped left to avoid the lightning struck corpse, then moved his scimitars to block the blades of the other two assassins.

"Can't either of you do any better than that," he taunted as he easily continued to deflect the Fire Knives's weapons. When one of them carelessly tripped over his own foot, Drizzt brought the scimitar in his left hand low, cutting deeply through the bald killer's throat which sprayed a line of blood and gore on the cold ground.

Watching the assassin fall, the drow ranger quickly remembered his other foe.

Just as the remaining blond haired assassin was about to stab the drow in the shoulder, Drizzt used his fast reflexes and brought up Icingdeath up guard the attack, then slashed Twinkle hard across the assassin's belly, spilling out his insides.

"Nice one," Jepetto commented as his wand fired another lightning bolt, this one hitting a slender giant who was fighting a spear-wielding Methrammar and two of his spear-wielding knights.

The lightning bolt caused the giant to become distracted and disorientated which caused Methrammar and his men utilize this opportunity. Using all of their strength, the three knights launched their spears into the air, jumping back as the flew straight into the giant's stomach. The slender giant stumbled forward as a massive amount of blood gushed from the wound, covering Methrammar and his men from head to toe in the thick crimson fluid.

The giant attempted to step back, but he soon found himself surrounded by the city's Spellguard.

Jepetto and Drizzt both watched in amazement as the spell casters called forth four powerful fireballs and struck down the giant with all their fury.

**H**olding her grandson close, Filfaeril raced through the chaos to get to safety. She gasped when she saw three Fire Knife assassins approaching her. "Hand him over your majesty," Maclin said from underneath his hood," and I'll make your death a quick and painless one."

Queen Filfaeril shook her head as she stepped back. The three assassins continued towards her, their sharp weapons pointed in Azoun's direction.

She was about to give up hope when she felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down, she saw the wolverine baring her sharp teeth. Next to Erilett appeared Elros and Guenhwyvar.

Maclin and his men took one last step forward, which caused the animals to attack. The snow tiger and the panther savagely attacked the assassin to Maclin's left while Erilett leaped onto the one on his right, digging her claws into the man's throat and face The lieutenant was confused for a moment, but then he saw the druid step next to the queen. "So, you have to have your little druid save you," he spat as he waved his sword in the druid's direction.

With a roar, Sawyer drew his sword Tanalast and charged at the assassin. When the druid got close enough, Maclin swiped his blade low, making a small cut along Sawyer's leg.

Despite the pain that came from the cut, Sawyer brought his sword high, slapping the assassin's chest with the sword's stiff, but smooth side. Maclin tried to step back, but the druid grabbed him by the collar and gave him a hard head butt

Maclin staggered back, feeling the throbbing pain at the front of his head. Not wasting any time, Sawyer channeled the power of nature and the goddess Mielikki and cast an entangle spell.

Vines and long blades of grass emerged from underneath the snow and wrapped themselves tightly around Maclin's ankles. The assassin tried with all of his might to free his legs, but the vines were too strong.

Wasting no time, Sawyer made a backhanded slash with his weapon, at the base of Maclin's neck, then stepped back to avoid the splash of blood that spilled from Maclin's wound. The druid slashed Tanalast once more though the base of the assassin's neck.

Sheathing his weapons, the druid watched as Maclin's head fell from his body.

"**F**eel the might of Auril human," yelled a muscular female front giant as she swung her battle axe at Stephanie. The doomguide called to her god as she raised Azrael and parried the giant's weapon. Drawing back her axe, the giant called on the power of Auril.

Giant hailstones rained from down the sky, beating down on Stephanie. The doomguide growled as her skin and bones were growing colder by the second.

Shortly after cursing Auril, the doomguide began channeling the power and grace of Kelemvor. Stephanie released a spell of her own, this one mimicking the giant's spell, but instead of giant stones of ice, it was a wide cone of blue fire.

While the fire engulfed the follower of Auril, Stephanie discharged another spell, this one a beam of white light that shot from her palm and into the giant's heart.

The giant let out a blood chilling scream as the light ripped through her cardiac organ, then was silenced after her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"When your goddess comes to liberate you from the Fugue Plane, tell her that you just felt the might of Kelemvor," Stephanie spat as the giant fell to the ground.

**I**nside of the palace, Alustriel and Wulfgar walked into a small room where they expecting to find a group of Fire Knives battling a red haired woman riding a brass dragon.

What they found instead were the bodies of Fire Knives scattered all over the floor, and Aliyah, in her human form, laying down with Catti-brie standing over her.

"What's wrong?" asked Wulfgar when he heard Aliyah's painful scream.

The blond ranger looked up at him, her face twisted in a worried expression. "The transformation must have quickened my body or something," she responded between breaths. "Either way we have a problem."

Alustriel stared at Aliyah as her lips parted in a warm smile. Wulfgar, who was still a little confused, titled his head. "Is there a problem with the child?"

"Yes me love," Catti-brie answered in a cheerful voice," he's about to be born."

**T**he weapons of Shadimir Deachron and Targeth Cormaeril danced furiously as the two men battled each other around the throne room. Despite their best efforts so far, neither Shadimir or Targeth could score a devastating hit.

"I have experience Shadimir. I have status and I have influence in a large kingdom. What do you have?'," Targeth taunted as he swiped his long sword in a high cut, which was knocked away by the hunter's mace.

"I have many things Cormaeril, like having the courage to finish you, whether the rulers of Cormyr want me to or not," Shadimir responded while extending his right arm forward, stabbing Gabriel at the Grandfather's midsection. Targeth tried moved away, just as the blade came at him. He growled when he felt Gabriel's tip cut a hole in his black shirt.

The Grandfather of Assassins stepped left, tossing his dagger aside. "Vangerdahast won't let some ranger upstart accomplish something he has been trying to do for many years." He drew some gray powder with his free hand and tossed it at the hunter's face.

Shadimir closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the assassin's powder. The Grandfather stabbed his sword forward, piercing through Shadimir's armor.

Feeling the sting in his shoulder, Shadimir opened his eyes and swung his bastard sword in a wide diagonal arc just as Cormaeril was about to make another attack.

Targeth drew himself back in hopes that Shadimir would miss him, but the assassin's body was too slow, and the hunter's weapon was too quick as it cut cleanly through the assassin's wrist, separating his hand from his body.

Targeth Cormaeril screamed as the blood gushed from the stump. He glanced down at his lost appendage, then stared up at Shadimir, his eyes filled with sadness. "Please don't kill me," he said in a quivering voice. "I didn't mean to...please."

The undead hunter stood still for a moment, watching the noble's skin slowly turning a sickly pale color. The pool of the nobleman's blood on the floor slowly flowed to his feet. "I should kill you for what you've are and for what you done. You're a traitor to the crown of Cormyr, and you sent your men upon my home. Give me a valid reason on why I should let you live."

"Stop right there Shadimir," a gruff, elderly voice said from the entrance of the throne room. Shadimir turned to see a fat white haired wizard in green velvet robes, walking towards him and Cormaeril. "This man should be taken to Cormyr and put before the regent."

The hunter stared at Vangerdahast. "Forgive me for not being respectable lord mage," he said in a cold voice," but this man tried to-"

"I know what he has done," Vangerdahast said as he spat on the pool of blood," but as I told Alustriel, the Fire Knives are a problem to Cormyr, and their solution should be set in Cormyr. I told Filfaeril it was a bad idea to come here for the holidays. But you should consider yourself lucky boy, you probably will never have to worry about seeing these monsters again."

Shadimir rolled his eyes as Vangerdahast stood over Targeth Cormaeril. "You probably should go find someone to tend to this floor," the mage added," or at least tell Alustriel about the mess after she delivers the baby."

_You and Targeth should consider yourselves lucky that Alustriel is delivering the baby and not where I'm standing,_ Shadimir thought, _otherwise Targeth Cormaeril would be dead._

Outside, the bodies of giants and assassins littered the ground, many of them surrounded in their pools of their own blood.

"Where do you think they came from?" asked Ronald as he stroked Elros's fur. Across from where the bard stood, Minerva and Jepetto were examining corpses while Stephanie said a prayer for those who had fallen in battle.

"These giants look familiar," Drizzt commented as he watched Dalla and the other children play a small, clear area.

The drow stared at them for a moment, lost in thoughts of what it will be like to play with his own son or daughter. Then felt a warm, but nervous feeling from inside of his stomach. Something was telling him to hurry to the palace. "Can someone watch the children? I must get to the palace."

"I'll watch them Drizzt," Filfaeril answered as she sat next to the dark elf. The ranger smiled politely at her and the king she held in her arms, then ran to the palace, with Guenhwyvar following at his footsteps.

Sawyer and Erilett walked over to the Queen of Cormyr. "Some holiday," he commented as he reached out and stroked Azoun's red hair.

Looking up at her godson, Filfaeril smiled and nodded. "Now aren't you glad I made you come along."

The druid gave a nod of his own, but then turned when he heard the sound of horns calling from the distance. He drew Tanalast, ready to go into battle with the sword for the second time in the day, but Filfaeril put a hand on his arm. "I don't think those weren't battle horns Sawyer."

Stephanie, who at the moment she heard the horns, opened her eyes and saw a trio of dwarves, each of them with different colored beards, and a stout halfling, walking towards them.

"These folk in Silverymoon sure know how to celebrate the holidays," commented the red bearded dwarf named Bruenor Battlehammer. Behind him, his friend Regis Rumblebelly and the Bouldershoulder brothers, green bearded Pikel and yellow bearded Ivan, stood in awe at the variety of corpses and bloodshed that covered the landscape.

"Aye Stephanie, did we miss anything important?" Bruenor asked the doomguide just as he saw Colson running up to him.

The doomguide shook her head as she watched the dwarven king pick up his human granddaughter. "No not really, just us Silverymoon folk celebrating the holidays with a massacre."


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nightal 24 1372 DR Year of Wild Magic

**S**itting in the banquet hall, Drizzt and Aliyah were still marveling over their new baby son Petyr Zaknafein Montolio DoUrden. Two tables away, Shadimir glanced at the infant cradled in the arms of his sister-in law.. He was a tiny half-drow with dark skin. His eyes were the same lavender color as his fathers and the thin layer of hair on his head was brass colored, the same shade of color as his mother's scales when she is in dragon form.

Stephanie, who was serving dinner to the children, smiled as she wrapped an arm around her husband. "He has that smile," she commented, looking over at the proud drow father," the one where his baby is the most amazing thing in the world."

"A smile I know too well," the undead hunter said as he watched Drizzt gently take Petyr from his mother and began rocking him to sleep.

After the children were served, everyone else helped themselves to the giant assortment of foods, drinks, and desserts. Minerva and Ronald shared stories of past Yuletide with Queen Filfaeril while Sawyer and Pikel Bouldershoulder displayed their druidic abilities for one another Wulfgar and Catti-brie were resting in the corner, next to a chess table where Bruenor and Jepetto were battling one another, with Ivan waiting to play the victor. Regis Rumblebelly ate merrily, amusing the children with stories from his days in the Ten-Towns.

Then Alustriel arrived in the banquet hall with a bearded many wearing a long red coat and a pointy hat. "Is that Nicolas the Gift-Giver?" asked the deep gnome as his rook put Bruenor's king in check.

Shadimir and Stephanie were about to answer that question for the svirfneblin, but then Jacen and Andreya ran out of their seats and shouted," Granpa."

Elminster of Shadowdale laughed as the twins ran over to him. With a sweep of his arms, he gave his grandchildren a mighty bear hug, then looked over at Shadimir and Stephanie and said," I apologize for coming uninvited, but I just couldn't wait to see my new grandson."

After the twins let go, the Sage of Shadowdale walked over to Aliyah and Drizzt, smiling as he heard Petyr's soft cries. "He is adorable," the archmage whispered to his daughter. His turned his attention over to Drizzt. "Words of your deeds have reached these old man's ears Drizzt DoUrden. I am very honored to meet you."

A moment of silence filled the room as the drow's face turned a shade of red. "With that being said," continued the mage," if ye break my Aliyah's heart, then I will make ye wish ye were never born."

Drizzt DoUrden slowly nodded his head as the mage's words began to sink in. Elminster smiled once more as he walked over and sat with Filfaeril and the Kythorns.

Seeing the worried expression on her lover's face, Aliyah patted his arm. "Don't worry love, if you think that was bad, then you should have heard what he told Shadimir at the wedding."

Jepetto and Shadimir stood outside, staring at the late night sky. "The children are in their beds," commented the svirfneblin," and I should eventually head there myself."

"I know what you mean," said the hunter," although I'm not sure how much sleep we'll be getting with both Azoun and Petyr. If he's anything like Jacen and Andreya, Aliyah and Drizzt probably won't be getting any sleep for the next month."

The deep gnome chuckled as he continued to gaze upward. "You know Shadimir, the stars are beautiful. I sometimes wonder if there are other words out there. If there are other kinds of life." He paused for a moment and shook his head. "That must sound silly."

"Not at all Jepetto," Shadimir replied as he saw the old mage approaching them. "Are you leaving Elminster?"

The sage reached into a brown bag and pulled out a small metal rod and two night blue colored orbs. "I am, but I wanted to give you both your presents before I left. Shadimir, I trust you know what these are."

The undead hunter nodded. "They are Eyes of Selune. I've got about four of them in my study."

"Well now you have six," Elminster responded as he handed Shadimir the orbs. "Now Jepetto, this is a rod of the Bahiir, a devise which can absorb a massive amount of magical energy. Why ye could point it at Manshoon himself, or at least one of his clones and absorb much of his magical power. Use it wisely."

The deep gnome smiled as he took the rod and stared at it. "Thank you sir, but are you giving me this because you think we'll have to fight Manshoon?"

Elminster shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I just gave ye that devise because ye are someone who knows how to use a magical devise properly. Oh and keep in mind of what you said about life in other worlds. Ye may be on to something."

With a bow, the old mage turned his back to then and vanished. "What do you think he meant by that?" Jepetto asked, staring at the spot where the mage had just dissapeered.

Shadimir shrugged as he looked at both Eyes of Selune while his friend went back inside the palace. Though he did not see a vision of the white city Selunarra, he could certainly feel the strong magical energy coming from within them.

Shadimir gazed up once more and saw what he thought to be several falling stars shooting through the winter sky. "Maybe he is on to something."

_**For anyone and everyone, Happy Holidays**_


	11. Authors Notes

_**Author's Notes: As the disclaimers always say, I don't own the characters, the lands, or the items in the Forgotten Realms, except for the ones created by myself. **_

_**This is the second story in the arc of what I have dubbed "The Fantastic" . For those who wondered why the frost giants aided the Fire Knives, it's because a certain frost giant priestess of Auril is plotting revenge against Shadimir and his allies. The next story (though I haven't thought of a title yet) will feature a team up of four villains that represent a deity of fury (Talos, Auril, Umberlee, and Malar) which I am calling them for now "the Frightful Four" As to why Petyr's birth was sped up...okay I don't have a good reason. Right now, let's just call it all magic. Sadly the birth of Catt-brie and Wulfgar's baby will take the full nine months. As to the whole Cormyr thing. It's all politics. Targeth Cormaeril will be put in jail. Whether or not he is executed remains to be seen. However, had Alustriel taken matters into her own hands, there would have been some serious consequences. As for Malice...well she has a busy year coming up, and though she will have her hands full with fulfilling the plans of the Cult of the Dragon, she might just stop in to see her baby grandson. **_


End file.
